A LETTER
by thekimve
Summary: Seok Jin sadar jika selama ini bukan Namjoon yang membuatnya nyaman, Bukan Namjoon yang selalu ada untuknya. Dan Jin menyadari itu saat Namjoon memilih pergi dari hidupnya. Kim Seok Jin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Namjin, SeokJin. BTS. RNR PLEASE


FF ini ku dedikasikan untuk perempuan terindah yang sudah sebulan memberiku kisah bahagia dan kebencian. Aku mencintainya meskipun kita salah. Terima kasih. Suatu saat kau akan menemukan tulisanku ini.

.

.

.

.

A Letter

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon

Rate : T

Genre : Hayati curhat kaka^^

.

.

.

Apa yang indah dari semesta menurut kalian? Awan menggantung? Hujan turun? Atau matahari yang selalu bersinar?

Setiap manusia memiliki segala alasan atas apa yang ia sukai. Menyukai sesuatu pada dasarnya memiliki alasan. Namun faktanya terkadang kita tak tahu apa alasan yang tepat untuk diucapkan saat seseorang bertanya mengapa kita menyukai sesuatu yang kita sukai.

Mengapa kita sulit? Karena kita tak pernah mendalami apa yang membuat kita saling menyukai.

Seperti halnya kisah ini.

Jangan bertanya mengapa lelaki satu ini sangat menyukai bahkan mencintai dengan sangat pria berkaki panjang yang fotonya selalu menjadi wallpaper ponselnya.

Angin senja selalu membuatnya teringat kembali kenangan yang selalu menempel di memorinya. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pria bermarga Kim itu masih segar dan selalu update di otaknya.

Rambut lembut dan berwarna pirang itu bergoyang mengikuti arah angin bertiup. Halus, lembut, dan indah.

Ketiga deskripsi itu sangat melukiskan Seorang Kim Seokjin. Ya namanya Kim SeokJin. Tak perlu memanggilnya secara lengkap. Cukup kau panggil dia Jin saja.

Apa yang Jin sukai tentang semesta?

Jin menyukai senja. Langit senja orange yang perlahan menjadi biru, biru gelap dan ahirnya menghitam.

Namun Jin sangat menyukai langit biru yang hampir gelap dengan pemandangan lampu kota dibawahnya.

Ahh, jangan bertanya mengapa ada langit seperti itu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Bagi Jin saat itulah langit tercantik yang bisa ia kagumi.

Jin bahkan tak bisa memalingkan kepalanya saat pemandangan itu tiba.

Telat beberapa detik saja maka warna langit tak lagi sama.

Taman kota disaat ini nampak lengang. Beberapa pengunjung memilih meninggalkan tempat itu. Taman bagi sebagian orang memang identik dengan tempat bermain saat sore. Bisa dipastikan jika sudah mulai petang maka banyak yang berlari pulang dan meninggalkan taman yang saat ini mulai diterangi oleh lampu-lampu putih.

Jin masih terduduk santai di sebuah bangku taman ditepi pohon sakura yang bersemi.

Sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura gugur tepat di pahanya. Jin memungutnya dan meletakkannya ditelapak tangannya. Matanya tak lantas berpaling pada hal lain namun matanya memandangi kelopak bunga itu. Tak lama kelopak kedua gugur disusul kelopak-kelopak yang lain gugur perlahan.

Jin menatap kosong kearah rumput dibawah kakinya yang saat ini berwarna putih lantaran tertutupi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

Ingatannya mencoba memasuki bagian memori terdalamnya. Sesuatu menyeruak keluar diantara memori-memori yang sangat penuh di otaknya.

Sosok Kim Namjoon perlahan terlintas di ingatannya. Namja yang selalu bersamanya beberapa saat lalu. Namja yang selalu tak membuatnya sendirian. Namja yang pernah duduk disampingnya tepat ditempat yang Jin duduki ini.

Saat Jin memalingkan wajahnya dibangku sebelahnya yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah ruang kosong.

Jin sadar jika saat ini ia hanyalah pria biasa tanpa status apapun. Jin hanyalah seorang diri di taman itu. Jin bukanlah seorang yang beruntung seperti saat itu. Bukan lagi menjadi hal spesial.

Namun apapun yang sudah mereka lakukan akan selalu berbekas dihati Jin.

"Kim Namjoon. Apa kabarmu?". Jin tersenyum sembari menatap bangku kosong disampingnya.

Ingatannya mulai berlabuh seperti lorong waktu yang menyedotnya mundur ke masa-masa indah mereka.

Masa-masa mereka tertawa bahagia ditempat dan waktu yang sama. Namun hal itu hanyalah ingatan. Ingatan adalah hal-hal yang pernah mereka lakukan namun saat ini sudah tak lagi sama.

Saat tangan itu bersentuhan, saat tubuh itu menyatu. Segalanya menjadi tak sama saat ini.

Jin tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Hanya semilir angin yang menjadi jawabannya.

Ia hanya sendiri dan tak ada Namjoon lagi disampingnya.

"Hah...". Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari tubuh yang mulai kedinginan itu. Jin merapatkan jaketnya namun angin selalu menyusup disela-sela pakaiannya. Seperti ingatan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan namun selalu menyeruak ke permukaan seakan kenangan itu ingin ditarik kembali.

Jin merogoh tas ranselnnya dan mengeluarkan notes yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Tangannya masih merogoh tasnya untuk mencari pena hitamnya.

Setelah menemukan dua benda itu Jin mulai membuka notes itu.

Bukan notes kosong melainkan penuh dengan tulisan berwarna-warni serta potongan foto-foto mereka.

Jin tersenyum melihatnya. Ada kalanya ia sangat sensitif dengan suatu kejadian, dan Jin selalu menulisnya di dalam notes tersebut.

Tak ada lagi pena warna warni untuk saat ini. Hanya tinta hitam yang saat ini terukir didalam notes itu.

.

.

.

..

A Letter

.

To : Kim Namjoon

"Hai apa kabarmu? Kuharap kau makan dengan benar meskipun aku tahu kau pasti melupakan makan siangmu.

Apa kabar perasaanmu? Apa masih sama ataukah sudah tak mengingatku?

Tentu saja aku masih sama. Tidak berubah sedikitpun meski ini sudah terlewat cukup lama.

Saat ini aku sedang bahagia. Aku tak ingat kapan dan mengapa aku bahagia. Tapi hari ini aku bahagia kembali.

Sudah sejak lama aku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuat kita seperti ini. Sehari sebelum kita menjadi seperti ini adalah hari terbaik kita.

Kau duduk dengan berisik dibelakang motor usangku dengan suara berteriak seakan kau baru melihat Daegu hari itu. Aku suka saat kau berkata bahwa kau menyukai Daegu. Kota kelahiranku.

"Aku baru tahu di Daegu ada pantai se bagus ini". Itulah kalimat pertama yang kau ucapkan saat motorku berhenti tepat di tepi pantai Daegu.

Apa di Seoul begitu penatnya hingga kau terlihat bebas saat di Daegu? Haha... ini mengesankan.

Sore cerah turun menjadi senja orange dan perlahan menjadi biru. Saat terindah menurutku dan kau berkata bahwa langit itu menggambarkan diriku yang teduh.

Hari terbaik kita lewati dengan cepat.

Namun sesuatu berubah saat kau sudah kembali ke duniamu. Duniamu yang sibuk dan bahkan tak bisa ku pegang meski hanya lima menit saja.

Seakan duniamu berjalan jauh sedangkan duniaku berjalan sangat lambat. Aku yang tak mengenal apa itu kesibukan dan kau yang selalu berbaur dengan siapa saja, lama-lama menjadi sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang diantara kita.

Aku, Kim Seokjin dengan kediamanku dan kau Kim Namjoon dengan segala fasilitas mewah, teman, pekerjaan dan kesibukan. Sangat berbanding terbalik jika kita menjalaninya.

Sekali lagi kau meneleponku. Aku menyukai itu. Suara berat itu mengalun seakan itulah mata air yang sedang membasuh hati sepiku.

Mengalun lembut dan menajam. Tak lama sesuatu yang lembut mengalun ditelinga telah hilang.

Berganti dengan nada menikuk dan kau berkata dengan tegasnya bahwa kita mulai berubah.

Berubah? apa perubahan mampu membuat kita roboh? faktanya demikian. Kita mulai terlihat mulai saling goyah.

Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa berfikiran buruk. Aku begini. Selalu positif dan positif.

Tapi seakan kau bisa melihat masa depan hubungan ini. Apa yang kau takutkan seakan-akan bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Kau berkata bahwa cinta kita rumit, Cinta kita sulit, Cinta kita berbeda, cinta kita terburu-buru.

Apa begitu yang kau pikirkan? Aku bahkan menganggap segalanya baik-baik saja.

Banyak hal yang selalu kau pikirkan dengan rumit, padahal itu hal yang tidak seharusnya kau pikirkan.

Mengapa kau tidak berfikir untuk menjadikan hubungan kita semakin dekat? Mengapa kau selalu dan selalu berkata kita ini sulit.

Hey Namjoon-ah, aku tahu kau genius. Ini bukan salah satu kegeniusanmu tapi itu kebodohanmu. Kau bodoh sudah membuat hal yang baik-baik saja menjadi rumit.

Sungguh aku semakin muak dengan segala ketakutanmu. Kau merusak segala kisah indah kita dan kau yang membuatku pergi.

Namjoon-ah, aku boleh menyebutmu apa? Si pecundang? Si pengecut? Atau kau seorang bajingan?

Seseorang berkata padaku bahwa aku hanya memiliki dua pilihan saat ini. Mengejar atau melepasmu.

Sudah sekian waktu aku mengejarmu. Membuat sebuah negosiasi bahwa kita masih bisa bertahan. Kita bisa melupakan saat terburuk kita dan memulai dari awal. Namun itu tak bisa. Aku gagal. Kita yang gagal. Kita sudah tak memiliki harapan apapun.

Aku memilih melepas. Segalanya ku lepas. Kenangan, hadiah, ciuman itu, sentuhan itu segalanya ku lepas.

Jika aku diberikan sebuah kekuatan akan ku buat kekuatan itu untuk memusnahkan kenangan dengan seseorang bernama Kim Namjoon.

Hey aku lelah. Bisa kita sudahi segalanya? Kau berhenti datang dan menghilang. Aku pun juga demikian. Anggap saja kisah kita kemarin hanyalah mimpi. Kurasa bisa dikatakan mimpi buruk.

Sekarang adalah sekarang. Kemarin adalah kemarin. Kita berjalan bukan di jalan yang sama. Maka anggap saja aku hanyalah sesuatu yang kebetulan kau temui di jalanmu dan semuanya akan menghilang dan terlupakan.

Sampai jumpa Namjoon-ah. Aku tak berharap kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan manapun.

Dan lagi... soal Yoongi yang kau ceritakan itu. Kurasa sekarang kau bebas menerima tawaranya untuk kembali padamu.

Kita sudah berakhir.

Kami berbeda. Kau suka sesuatu yang beda bukan? Aku bahagia".

Terima kasih"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin berjalan ditepi pantai pagi itu. Tangan kirinya memegang botol yang didalamnya terdapat surat yang ia tulis kemarin.

Ahh ini cara kuno. Surat kaleng apakah masih jaman?. Tapi tentu saja surat itu tak akan diberikan langsung pada Namjoon. Jin hanya akan menyimpan surat itu di lautan.

Bukankah lautan penuh misteri. Jin merasa cinta mereka penuh misteri.

Kapan mereka memulai cinta itupun, ia tak memahaminya. Cinta bisa datang detik itu juga. Bisa pergi di detik berikutnya. Seperti halnya cinta mereka. Tumbuh, berjalan dan mati. Tanpa berkembang sedikitpun.

Jin melempar botol itu jauh dilautan luas. Melempar sejauh mungkin. Melempar pergi kenangan bodoh yang mereka buat selama sebulan ini. Sebulan penuh cerita.

Sebulan penuh drama.

Surat dalam botol itu terbawa oleh ombak menuju tengah laut. Semakin jauh dan menjauh.

Jin merasa segalanya berjalan sangat lambat. Selambat kakinya melangkah di pasir putih pantai itu. Secara pasti ia melepas segala kenangan singkat itu.

.

"Sendiri saja Tuan muda Kim?". Lelaki itu mendekat. Semakin mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Jin.

Jin menoleh, tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan pria disampingnya.

"Hoseokie berhenti memanggilku itu. Kau harus memanggilku hyung. Ingat?". Jin merajuk. Gigi putihnya hampir saja akan ia gigitkan di lengan Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa renyah disertai gurauan-gurauan yang selalu ia lontarkan.

"Salahkan kepada wajahmu yang tampan hyung. Hey hyung umma mencarimu. Cepatlah pulang". Ucap Hoseok seraya berjalan menjauhi pasir yang berkilau itu diikuti oleh Jin.

"Ummamu apa ummaku? Ummaku tentu tak mungkin. Pasti Umma Jung bukan? Huft... aku selalu ingin meloncat ke laut jika beliau mencariku?". Jin mengernyit ngeri.

"Hyung, kau kira ummaku monster?". Saat ini Hoseok yang bergantian merajuk.

Jin terkikik geli. Bukan maksud Jin menganggap umma Jung monster. Tapi Jin selalu grogi jika bertemu calon mertuanya itu.

"Kau sudah dua tahun mengenalnya dan kau masih takut bertemu dengan ummaku? Hey dengarkan aku". Hoseok berhenti dan menangkup kedua pipi putih Jin.

"Umma dan aku sama. Tak ada bedanya. Anggap saja ummaku adalah aku. Kalian bisa berteman kurasa". Hoseok tersenyum. Memberikan kekuatan untuk kekasihnya.

Jin mengangguk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat menggemaskan jika Jin sudah memunculkan wajah cemberutnya. Hoseok tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Diciumnya bibir kenyal itu. Lama dan lama.

Jin mengerti. Jin paham jika selama ini ia salah. Bukan Namjoon yang ia butuhkan. Tapi Hoseok lah yang membuatnya nyaman. Hoseoklah yang selama dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya yang mengerti dirinya. Bukan Namjoon. Bukan yang lain.

Jin menyadari bahwa dirinya salah. Mendua disaat ia jenuh oleh kehidupannya. Jin seharusnya tidak melukai siapapun. Tapi kita ini manusia. Meskipun kita berhati-hati namun kita masih saja terjatuh di lubang yang sama.

Hoseok dan Jin melangkah menjauh meninggalkan lautan luas beserta surat yang saat ini semakin terhanyut ke tengah lautan luas. Mengubur semua masa lalu kelam dan kesalahan masa lalu.

Jin tertawa bebas, sebebas hatinya saat kembali ke jalannya. Dan melupakan secuil kisah lain di kehidupannya.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
